


Another Silly Soulmate AU

by débutzutano (Fulanx_Arkanx)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 06:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16969227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulanx_Arkanx/pseuds/d%C3%A9butzutano
Summary: One day, Lance discovers feelings of insecurity about how perfectly the world had to conspire for them to get together.Little does he know that, in a separate reality  without everything that drew them together, something amazing was about to happen.





	Another Silly Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> So I've never posted anything before because. Well you know. Nerves and stuff.  
> Anyway I hate this piece but I need feedback to get better, so here it is.  
> This was written before season 6, (I only got my account recently), but since it's an AU the timing isn't very important.  
> Please feel free to make any comments or revisions you see fit! I am posting to help me better my writing so I look forward to it!

 

_Castle of Lions_

_Reality AC76-XY_

_18 February, 2057_

  


“So…”

 

Lance’s voice came, hesitant and soft, as he pensively drew circles on Keith’s bare chest with his index finger. They had been lying in Lance’s bed for awhile together now, enjoying each other's company after a passion-filled… session that lasted just over an hour. Keith’s hand rested on the other boy’s back, holding him close as he took in the smell of Lance’s hair, eyes closed and blissful.

 

Noting the disparity in the juxtaposition of the tone of Lance’s voice with the romantic peaceful air about them, Keith sat up on his elbows, holding the boy with one arm as he did so in order to support Lance's weight as he shifted position. Keith looked down at him. The Cuban still clung to his chest, eyes staring wistfully into the distance.

 

“What’s up?” Keith queried, concern coloring his question.

 

Lance struggled with finding the words - he was feeling very conflicted about their relationship after having realized just how perfectly everything had to go for it to happen this way. They had to find Blue, which never would have happened if Lance had listened to Hunk at the Garrison; then, they would have had to decide to go after Keith to rescue Shiro, escape with Keith… so much could have gone wrong, and yet somehow it didn't. He worried at his lip, finally steeling himself enough to look up at his boyfriend with tears brimming in his eyes.

 

“Keith… you don't think this was, like, a happy accident, right?” Keith blinked.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, like… you don't think we _weren't_ meant to be, do you? You think...if we had never found Blue, if I'd never left with Pidge and Hunk that day… I don’t know. Do you think we still would have found each other?” the question was laced with self-doubt; a shaky voice and a distant look met Keith's eyes, but he smiled, meek and soft-hearted, and ran a hand through Lance’s hair. He lowered his face so that their noses almost touched, and whispered into his ear.

 

“ _This_ is what's been bothering you?” His dark grey-indigo eyes were wide and soft, but a smug expression sat on his lips.

 

“Yeah…”, Lance mumbled, “It’s just… it all could have happened differently so easily! What if, like, in another universe, we never found each other… What if we make some mistake like that and screw up in this universe.... What if I lose you? Or I had never found you? Or -”

 

Keith silenced him with a tender kiss, hands gently resting on either side of the boy’s face as he held him close.

 

“Lance”, whispered Keith gently, as he pulled away, “I can't say what might have happened. I can't say if we were meant to be or not.”

 

Lance shifted in his arms, a look of despair playing across his face, but Keith continued.

 

“...but I do know that _this_ is the reality we’re in. Don't worry about what could have been… right now, you've got me. And I'm not going anywhere. Ever.”

 

At this, all of Lance’s struggling to keep his tears at bay was for naught, for they welled up and spilled over as the ravenet spoke, and a fiery happiness blossomed somewhere in his chest. Suddenly, his worry and fear were replaced by a light, jocund feeling, as if he were floating on air.

 

“God, I love you, Keith”, he breathed, happy tears streaking down his face. Keith’s hand came up to his cheek to wipe a tear, lingered behind his ear as he leaned in so their foreheads touched.

 

“I love you, too, dummy”

 

\--

 

_Galaxy Garrison mess hall_

_Reality AY41-Z6-4_

_20 February, 2056, 4 days after the Blue Lion should have been found_

  


Keith took his usual seat off to the side of the populated cafeteria at one of the smaller, quieter tables, setting down his lunch and plopping down in the chair, arms crossed. Since returning (after Shiro had managed to talk Iverson into turning what would have been an expulsion to a suspension), he found that he wasn't as excited to not have been expelled as he had thought. For whatever reason, he felt like he was missing something big, and being back at the Garrison didn't have as much of a ...a punch as he had thought it did before. Now it just felt… weird. Wrong.

 

He poked at his food, not in the mood for eating. Despite the fact that he had his final flight exam coming later that day, he couldn't keep his mind on the Garrison. As he started pondering if he should join the air force instead after graduation, he heard footsteps as someone approached him.

 

“Hey!” came an energetic voice he couldn't quite place, though it evoked a small shiver down his spine. He turned to see a tall, lanky boy with light brown skin and short brown hair fixing his cerulean eyes on him. The boy scratched at his nape before extending a hand to Keith, in a manner almost coy. His beguiling grin, however, managed to offset his posture.

 

“I just wanted to say good luck on your certification later! I don't know if we've ever actually met; I’m, uh, I’m Lance.” he eked out, and Keith stared at his hand for several seconds before shaking it. The warmth of his hand - unexpected but not entirely unwelcome - shocked Keith; it was smooth, and oddly familiar. Lance flushed briefly at the contact, but quickly composed himself.

 

“Yeah. Thanks, I guess. Keith”, he said flatly, dropping Lance’s hand like it was burning his skin.

 

He could sense the awkwardness between them once their hands parted and he wasn't sure what to do about it. What was he even doing here? People tended to avoid Keith, and he had always assumed it was because he was unapproachable. He preferred it that way. What had changed?

 

“Uh… is that it?” He asked flatly, still fairly uncomfortable with the situation, too distracted to really put in any effort. Lance, however, persisted.

 

“No! Ugh, _rude_!” he scowled,

 

“I just… well, I don't know. I guess I've always kind of thought of you as ...a rival, or something. It's dumb, I know,” he started, drawing in a breath to continue.

 

Suddenly, Keith had a realization. This was the cargo pilot who was always showing off - the loud one who was constantly challenging him in class; the annoying one. Lance must have noted that he tensed suddenly, because his voice faltered before he continued, apparently having lost some of his resolve.

 

“S-sorry...about all that, I guess. I just, uh… Ugh, whatever, it's dumb. Just forget it.” he finished quickly, dismissively waving a hand and turning his back to walk away.

 

Keith stood, moving to close the distance between them and catching the boy by the arm. Looking back, he would say that he didn't really know why he responded how he did, or why he’d really even cared to do it. Maybe the way he was acting, how uncharacteristically agreeable he had been, had sparked Keith’s curiosity. Honestly, at the time, he couldn't even fathom a guess.

 

“Jesus, dude, just come out with it. What did you want?” he asked, the annoyance in his tone more severe than he had ever noticed before. Was he always so… stand-offish?

 

Lance turned to him, a slight pink dusting his cheekbones, which confused Keith even further. Why hadn't he just let him go? Now it was getting embarrassing.

 

“It's nothing really - I was just gonna ask if...if you could give me some, ah... pointers, I guess?” Lance asked, hopeful and uncertain.

 

“Oh, so now mister bravado needs help?” Keith quipped smugly, and Lance bristled.

 

“Hey! Come on, dude. Don't be a dick about it.” he pouted.

 

“Sorry, it's just too good to pass up’” Keith laughed, feeling oddly comfortable teasing the taller boy. A strange wave of déjà vu washed over him just then, as he saw Lance’s annoyed visage, and he could have sworn a smile flickered over his face for a millisecond.

 

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up, Mullet” the Cuban pouted further.

 

The déjà vu got even stronger; this felt too familiar. He had never spoken to this boy in his life, aside from comments during class, yet somehow the perturbing nickname for his hairstyle made him feel like they had known each other forever.

 

“So, are you gonna do it or not, my friends are waiting and-” Lance started, his tone annoyed and curt.

 

“Yeah, sure.” he cut Lance off,

“Meet me at the simulator at midnight.”

 

Lance looked taken aback, which didn't surprise Keith in the slightestbecause, honestly, not even he knew why he had agreed to this. Something about the boy had intrigued him, though, and he looked forward to figuring out why, even though the knot in his stomach that had slowly crept its way into existence since they touched was disquieting. He bit back the thought, writing it off as anxiety.

 

“Oh! I, uh, okay cool. I didn't really ...expect you to agree. But, uh, okay. I guess I'll see you tonight!” He said, bubbly and excited, before taking his leave.

 

As Keith took his seat again, he wondered what this strange feeling was in his gut, and what it had to do with the tall brunet who was now chattering excitedly to two people, several tables away. Keith conducted reconnaissance on him the rest of lunch period.

 

… “reconnaissance”.

 

\--

 

Keith stood in front if the simulator with his foot holding him up against the wall, hands in his pockets, waiting for Lance. It was 00h15 already and he cursed himself for having waited so long for the boy - he obviously had forgotten or fallen asleep or… _something_. He drew in a long breath and sighed, but as he pushed off the wall and made to leave, the sound of the door to the simulator swishing open startled him. He turned around to see Lance in the cockpit, turned around in his seat, wearing a shit-eating grin.

 

“Leaving so early, Red?” he sniggered, wiggling his eyebrows at the older boy.

 

And the déjà vu was back. Apparently this was going to just keep happening, and Keith was determined to figure out why. He shot Lance one of his trademark scowls.

 

“How long were you going to leave me out there!” he yelled more than asked, already annoyed beyond his breaking point after one small interaction.

 

“Until you decided to leave. How did you never even think to check inside?” Lance jabbed, barely stifling a laugh.

 

“Because I didn’t expect you to be here first, asshole.” Keith shot back, crossing his arms in defiant pouting.

 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. Stop pouting and start teaching”, Lance niggled.

 

Keith rolled his eyes, but nevertheless he made his way into the craft, putting a hand thoughtlessly onto the back of the pilot’s seat that Lance had assumed.

 

“Alright… what are you having problems with?” inquired the raven-haired boy. Skeptical about how he should actually go about this, he ended up assuming it would be easier to just let Lance direct him.

 

“Well… I don’t know! I just always crash... You’re the ace - you tell me!” Lance narrowed his eyes at Keith, as though _he_ was the one being ridiculous.

 

“How am I supposed to help you if you don’t know what you need help with?” responded Keith, frustrated.

 

“I don’t know! Just ...tell me what you do!” Lance squeaked, matching his tone.

 

“Well… I don’t know. I just...do it. I can’t, like, explain it.”

 

Lance smacked himself with his palm, dragging it dramatically down his face.

 

“Ugh you’re _impossible_.”

 

“Me?! You’re the one who asked me here! I’m not a teacher; I just fly!” Keith huffed, crossing his arms. He never should have agreed to this. The longer he was with Lance, the more he found that it was always a fight. It was infuriating.

 

“You know what - how about I just start the simulator and you can tell me what I’m doing wrong.” Lance offered, and, to his own chagrin, Keith acquiesced.

 

He took a seat in the comms officer’s seat, and turned to face the front of the craft as Lance started the sequence. The boy’s fingers expertly programmed the craft, flicking the switches and levers as necessary, and they took off. The sequence that had loaded up was some coastal area - the plane appeared to have launched from a cliffside and they were flying several hundred metres over the ocean below. The cliff had several rock outcroppings - some arches, hoodoos, and occasionally just ledges that stuck out, cantilevered precariously off the main cliff face.

 

As they flew, Keith noticed Lance’s lips curling into a wicked smile, and the craft lurched suddenly to the left, pointed downward towards one of the arches formed off the cliff. Keith’s chest tightened - they were going too fast. He knew this wasn’t a real flight, but he couldn’t help but feel on edge because the simulator showed that they were making their way towards the arch.

 

“Lance”, Keith warned, “what are you _doing_?”

 

“Keithy boy you’re about to see me in action! I’m gonna make it through that arch and it’s going to be _awesome_ ” and Keith could see how Lance glowed when he said it, how excited and passionate about it he was, but he knew it wasn’t going to work. The trajectory was off and if they kept going at this rate-

 

“Lance, stop! If you stay this course you’ll knock the wing off!” he burst, standing up and making his way back to the pilot chair as the craft shook to simulate their velocity. Lance’s eyes narrowed as he looked over his shoulder at him.

 

“C’mon Keith, why can’t you have a little fun? Stop being so serious all the time” he mumbled.

 

“Lance, I _am_ serious, you’re going to-”

 

“Keith, my dude, I can do it! Trust me!”

 

Lance was determined and Keith didn’t expect to be able to convince him - not that there was any time anyway, so he squeezed the back of the chair, and closed his eyes, bracing for the simulated impact.

 

And then they crashed.

 

Lance sighed, looking at the simulator as the screen flashed back to the selection of sequences available.

 

“Shit... I really thought I could do it.” he said, his voice small and disappointed.

 

“Jesus, Lance, if you would have just listened to me! The trajectory was off, there was no way you could have made it at that angle. I mean if you really wanted to do it you should have turned around and levelled your craft first-”

 

“See?” Lance cut him off, a sly smirk on his face, “You are a good teacher”.

 

Keith flushed, and groaned into his hand.

 

“Did you seriously do that on _purpose_?” he managed from behind his hand.

 

“Well, no. I actually thought I could make it”, he admitted quietly, “But it worked! You gave me good advice! Now I know how to thread the needle” he finished, a devilish smile on his face. Keith rolled his eyes, and flicked Lance in the back of the head, much to the boy’s dismay.

 

“Maybe you’d be a better pilot if you weren’t always trying to show off” he mumbled.

 

Lance’s face fell and Keith immediately felt a twinge of regret - and with that guilty feeling came another feeling; a familiar feeling that he didn’t expect.

 

“You’re probably right”, admitted the pilot-in-training, to Keith’s surprise.

 

“I - well, yeah. You can’t focus if you’re trying to make people think you’re good at it. You get yourself all psyched up. If you just do what you do, they’ll be impressed. You know what you’re doing when you aren’t being a damn gloryhound” Keith rolled his eyes to cinch the point.

 

His intent was to make the boy feel better, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it wasn’t working, because Lance’s expression did not change very much, and his gaze was still fixed on the controls.

 

“I- I just mean that-” He started, trying to fix his mistake, but Lance cut him off.

 

“No, no, it’s okay. I kind of always figured that was why. It’s just… hard, you know? I always feel like I’m not good enough and i guess howing off is kind of how I deal with it. Fake it to make it, you know. Plus... I kind of wanted to impress you”

 

Keith shifted position, kneeling beside the pilot’s chair and looking at Lance.

 

“Lance, trust me. You _are_ a good pilot, you’re just stuck in your head.” He said, and tried to smile, but it came out a half-smile half-smirk and he worried the boy would just think he was trying to insult him.

 

Lance, however, caught his eye and smiled back.

 

“Thanks, buddy” he responded, genuine for once.

 

His tone was softer and more honest than Keith was used to from anyone, more sincere than he often ever heard, and his stomach flipped in response. He couldn’t understand why he was feeling this way, or why he felt the need to comfort him so much. He had only really just met him yesterday. Hell, before that, all he was to Keith was an annoyance.

 

“No problem” he eked out, voice breaking, and he looked away, embarrassed that they had maintained eye contact so long. He coughed once to clear his throat and stood up, looking back at the flight screen.

 

“So, uh, do you want to try another one? Maybe with less showing off?” he tried, hoping to alleviate some of the awkward tension.

 

Lance chuckled and turned back to the screen, which was a huge weight off of his shoulders. Relieved, he took his seat back in the comm officer’s spot and they started the simulation again.

 

After five or six more simulations and numerous pointers from Keith, Lance decided he felt more confident in his ability and was done for the night. Mostly, he had admitted, it was that he was tired and had an early class in the morning (which made sense because at this point it was just after 0200 hours). Keith acceded gladly, feeling the fatigue in his bones as well.

 

“Hey, so, how did your exam go by the way?” Lance entreated eagerly as they left the room. They kept stride as they walked down the unlit hallway towards the dorms, keeping a watch out for any waking instructors who were ready to scold them for being awake past curfew.

 

“Oh, I passed” Keith responded, uninterested. After a few steps, he noticed Lance had stopped, and turned to face him. When he saw the boy’s face, it looked like he had just lost his best friend. He looked utterly crestfallen, and he was massaging the nape of his neck pensively, looking at the wall.

 

“So...I guess you’ll be leaving soon, then?” he asked, his voice small and far away.

 

Keith’s stomach dropped, and he felt his face heat. The boy looked so uncomfortable. Keith found that he didn’t know what to do. He kept wondering why it even mattered. So he's sad… he'd done what he had promised. Why did it matter?

 

“Well...yeah. I, uh, I leave in about a week, a-after graduation” he stuttered, “Uh… why?”

 

“Well, I just…” the boy started, worrying at his lip, but his voice broke and he took a second to regain his composure. Keith wasn’t sure - it was dark - but he could almost swear that a blush had worked its way onto Lance’s cheeks.

 

“Lance... are you okay?” he ventured

 

Lance shifted uncomfortably, staring at his feet. Worried, stomach in knots, he slowly closed the distance between them, and put a hand on Lance’s shoulder. He could tell now, up close the boy was _definitely_ flushed. Redder than his cropped jacket. When the Cuban lifted his head and their eyes met, Keith’s breath hitched in his throat and he felt his heart flutter to life in his chest.

 

“Wow,” Lance chuckled softly, “déjà vu”.

 

Keith’s skin prickled, goosebumps popping up all over his body. His heart hammered in his chest now as he looked at the man in front of him, and suddenly it all clicked into place. He felt like he knew him...because he did. He couldn’t explain how he knew this, but for some reason, he knew that Lance was important to him. He knew that their meeting was important.

 

“No way! I’ve been getting déjà vu all day! That's why I’m here… I-I think” he blurted, embarrassed at his own candor. Lance’s face pinked again and he swallowed hard.

 

“Woah, really? Does it feel like…”

 

“Like I already know you?” Keith finished his sentence, and Lance’s eyes widened. His fingers were fidgeting by his sides and he looked like he was about to explode, his face a dark maroon, and then suddenly, too loudly and overly excited, he finally spoke.

 

“Keith, I like you. Like… idk. A lot..or whatever. I have since my first day here. I… I didn’t really want help flying. I mean...I needed it. But I...I just wanted an excuse to spend time with you. I mean I didn't even think that's what it was, you know, I didn't even know I liked you, but when…”

 

Lance continued rambling, but his voice was lost to Keith, head swimming, mouth ajar. It was almost as though he was floating five feet up, watching the scene play out in front of him. He couldn’t feel his body any more; it was like every molecule had stopped at the same moment, and he didn’t remember how to move, how to speak, how to breath.

 

“Keith…?” Lance managed, his voice quivering.

 

Keith was floored; his heart sounded like a drum in his ears and his face was hot like the sun. Earlier today, if you had asked, he would have said that he didn’t even know if he was capable of such feelings. He would have said that he never thought about it, never cared. He would have said that he didn’t believe in soulmates, or love at first sight, and that people who did were crazy. He would say that there was no way that the universe could push two people together; that he didn’t believe in alternate realities or any types of clairvoyance; that all of these things were impossible.

 

But standing here in front of Lance, mouth agape and blood pumping like fire through his veins, he knew that he had been wrong. He couldn’t explain how he knew, or why, but the feelings he had been having all day were right. The reason he accepted Lance’s invitation, feeling like he had known him, all that déjà vu, pushing past the annoyance, somehow enjoying spending time with him ... all of it. It was because, somehow, deep down, he knew that they were being pushed together, had known all along. It all made sense.

 

“Lance… I think-” he stopped, taking a moment to compose himself. Shaking, voice trembling, he continued, “The déjà vu, the...the knowing we were supposed to meet, I- okay, well you know how sometimes on tv they'll have these people who-”

 

“So basically… you think we’re soulmates?” Lance interrupted, a wide grin creeping onto his scarlet face, “Because I do.”

 

“I mean, like, I don’t even _believe_ in soulmates, I've heard about it but I always thought it was just bullshit, but how else do you explain-” Keith babbled, trying to get his feelings out, trying to unpack everything he just learned and to somehow make sense of it...

 

But he never finished speaking, because Lance had grabbed him by the collar and yanked him into his arms, and before Keith could protest, Lance’s lips were on his. At first, he was shocked, but it was like the boy had breathed life into him. From the second their lips touched, the fire under his skin erupted, blossoming inside of him like a beautiful flower; he felt goosebumps spread over his whole body. His muscles relaxed and he melted into Lance suddenly, so much so that the boy had to support him to keep him from falling. He sighed into Lance’s mouth, pulling him eagerly closer. Lance giggled in response.

 

Keith started running his hands through the boy’s hair, relishing the soft feeling of the strands on his palms. He'd been kissed before but...never like this. It was _never_ anything like this.

 

“You got really into that”, Lance gushed when they finally pulled apart a few minutes later. Keith felt his face heat up, and he was absolutely sure he was 6 different shades of red. Being still in Lance’s arms, he was almost certain the boy could _feel_ the heat radiating off of his face.

 

“Sorry. I’ve been kissed before, but that was… different.” he stuttered, feeling very self-conscious suddenly. He never even knew it could feel like that. Is this why people did this?

 

“Yeah, it was...it was really good, huh?” Lance added, seeming to be on the same page.

 

“So…” Keith began, fidgeting.

 

He hadn’t lied - he had indeed been kissed a few times before, a few women, a man or two, a few non binary people - and he found himself wondering if it was different because it was Lance, because it all happened so perfectly, or if it was because this soul-link, universe-pushing-them-together theory really was true. The latter couldn't be it, right? They had just met. He barely knew anything about the boy in whose arms he was ensconced. But that soft, brown face and those warm, inviting eyes...

 

His heart still fluttered in his chest as he looked at the boy, and he couldn’t believe that he had such intense feelings when not even a half hour ago he had had no idea. He had been feeling the same things, but now that he knew what was going on, it all felt so much more...surreal. How could this even be happening? And...what would they do now?

 

“So are we...?” Lance asked, blushing down at the boy still in his arms.

 

“I-I don’t know. I mean I never...I never even knew I liked boys. I didn’t know I liked _anyone_ I…” he started, voice quivering, and he stopped when he saw Lance’s dejected face. His heart wrenched in his chest, and all of a sudden, Keith knew that he couldn’t say no to this boy. He never wanted to see him make that face again.

 

“Okay… I’m being rash. I mean maybe we are… soulmates” he stuttered, choking out the last word, and Lance visibly perked up.

 

“I don’t know why this is happening or why I feel any of this. I don’t even know you, really. But I just… I guess...we can figure it all out later. I… I like this. I like...you”

 

“So...we’re dating?” Lance all-but-squealed, tightening his grip on Keith nearly to the point of constricting him.

 

“I guess so”, Keith chuckled with a smile. How on earth was this happening? Every reasonable part of him was screaming against it, every logical cell in his body was protesting, but his heart continued to sound like an orchestra in his chest and he felt nothing but a joyous warmth all throughout.

 

“Well, do you live nearby?” Lance asked, realization dawning on his face, and then Keith knew what he meant as well.

 

“Yeah, yeah! Don’t worry. I’ll come visit you when I graduate, Mister Needy” he teased, evoking a too-loud laugh from the boy in his arms.

 

“Okay. Cool. In that case, congrats on the pass!” He grinned, ecstatic and excited, but Keith didn’t hear him; he was too busy staring at the boy’s lips, thinking about their kiss, about how soft and warm his lips were and how well their bodies fit together. About how he had never done anything like this before and somehow that made it all the better.

 

“My eyes are up here, jackass” he teased, snapping Keith out of his reverie and inciting a heavy blush on his face.

 

“I’m not used to all these feelings okay!” he burst, and Lance laughed again, and pulled him closer.

 

“You want me to kiss you, you can just ask. Better yet, you can just kiss me.” he purred, eyes fixed on Keith, desire pouring out of them.

 

“This is going to take some getting used to,” Keith responded meekly, “maybe we should work our way up to this.”

 

“We’ve got all the time in the world.”

 

\--

 

_Castle of Lions,_

_Reality AC76-XY_

_22 February, 2057_

  
  


It was just after dinner, and Keith was lying on his bed in his t-shirt and pants, twiddling his dagger in thought while he waited for Lance to join him. Sometimes this took awhile, because he often would play video games with Pidge before bed, and even more often Keith would fall asleep only to be woken up by soft kisses and warm cuddles a few hours later, which admittedly he loved (but he would never tell Lance that. It was too much fun to ride him about leaving Keith hanging).

 

As he was lying down thinking, he heard the door swish open. He continued, distracted by thought, and only realized what the noise had meant when Lance sat down on his bed beside of him and poked him in the side, in his ticklish spot, evoking a low snort from Keith.

 

“Hey, no fair!” he feigned, swiping at Lance.

 

“I mean you can’t expect me to not take advantage of you when you’re lost in thought. It’s too good, amor, _I_ _gotta_ ” he laughed, attempting to tickle Keith again, which Keith successfully avoided. Thankfully, he had a dagger in his one hand, so he knew Lance wouldn’t test him (even though Lance knew he would never actually use it on him - it’s just a really great bargaining piece).

 

“So anyway,” Lance started, looking pointedly at how close Keith held the dagger,

 

“What were you thinking about so hard?” he speculated.

 

Keith fidgeted for a second, and sat up so that their eyes met. If he was going to have this conversation, he wanted to do it the right way.

 

“Remember the other day when you asked if I thought we belonged together?” he asked, absent-mindedly abandoning his mother's keepsake on a bedside table.

 

“Yeah…”

 

“Well,” Keith started, voice faltering, and cleared his throat,

“Well, I think I was wrong.”

 

“What do you mean?” Lance questioned, inquisitive nature accented by a single raised eyebrow.

 

“I can’t really explain it… But I think… I do think we were meant to be together. A few days ago I had… a dream”.

 

“A dream that it all happened the way it was supposed to even if we never found Blue? In the Garrison hallway late at night?”, Lance grinned, “Was it two days ago?”

 

“Uh, I...Yeah. Yeah, it was.” Keith answered, stunned.

 

“I had the same dream”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah… so I guess there is a such thing as a soul link” he smirked, relishing his win.

 

“Yeah...who knew”, Keith said, pensive. He shook away his reverie and looked back at Lance, saw the exhaustion in his baggy eyes, “I think you need to sleep.” he finished.

 

They got ready for bed and when they were lying together, prone and spooning, Lance looked down at his broody raven and smiled. He lay a soft kiss on the boy’s head.

 

“I love you, mi vida. I’m glad we finally found each other” he whispered.

 

“Me too, Lance.”


End file.
